This invention relates generally to a computer-controlled processing device and, more particularly, the present invention relates to a computer-controlled game device which operates with multiple external information storage media such as CD-ROM, cassette ROM, IC cards or the like.
A popular information storage medium for supplying a home use game device with computer game software is a semiconductor ROM assembled in a cartridge or cassette type housing. Another type of information storage medium is a CD-ROM that is recently popularly being used for supplying game software.
An example of a conventional processing device or a home use game device, which can be supplied with game or other software, by way of both a cassette ROM and a CD-ROM, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,464 issued to one of the co-assignees of the subject application, and shown in FIG. 18. The processing device 1 is comprised of a disk regenerator unit 3 and a cassette ROM regenerator unit 4. A cartridge ROM operating unit 4 may be a conventional home use game device to which a game software program is supplied by way of a semiconductor ROM housed in a cartridge or a cassette 5.
The disk unit 3 has a flat main body portion 3a having a generally rectangular or square flat upper surface S and an elevated portion 3b that is provided with a plug connector (not shown) at a side wall W facing to the square flat upper surface. The cartridge ROM operating unit 4 has a corresponding socket connector 4a provided to mate with the plug connector on the elevated portion 3b. The cartridge ROM unit 4 may be used independently as a game processing device to which a game software program is supplied from a cassette or cartridge 5 ROM inserted into the cartridge port. The cartridge operating unit 4 may be mounted on the flat surface S of the main body portion 3a so that the socket connector 4a of the cartridge operating unit 4 becomes electrically connected with the plug connector of the disk operating unit 3, whereby an application software of music or a game program is supplied from a compact disk 2 loaded on a tray 2A of disk operating unit 3.
Another example of a conventional device is shown in FIG. 19. The device 4 comprises a connecting unit 7, a disk unit 8 and a cartridge unit 9. Connecting unit 7 is formed with a generally, flat, thin support portion 7d having a flat support surface S and an elevated portion 7c with a pair of connector sockets 7a and 7b provided at a side wall W thereof facing the support portion 7d. Disk unit 8 and cartridge unit 9 may be detachably connectable by placing it on the flat surface of thin support portion 7d so as to be electrically connected to the sockets 7a and 7b, respectively, whereby the disk unit 8 is electrically connected to cartridge ROM unit 9 through the sockets 7a and 7b.
The above-mentioned examples have the following shortcomings. In reference to the processing device 1 shown in FIG. 18, as the cartridge ROM unit 4 is installed on the flat surface S of the main body portion 3a and electrically connected with connecting elevated portion 3b of disk unit 3, both units are connected together firmly. The mechanism for loading the compact disk becomes complex because of the tray-driving motor (not shown), which results in increased costs because of an increase in the number of parts and assembly steps.
In reference to device 6 shown in FIG. 19, as the device is composed of three separate units as a whole, each being provided as an independent unit, which also causes an increase of costs. Furthermore, as the device has many connecting portions, it has a tendency to result in bad electrical connections and cause malfunctions.